1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a read head with an improved interface between a pinning layer and a pinned layer structure of a spin valve sensor and, more particularly, to a bilayer interlayer structure between the pinning layer and the pinned layer which reduces its coercivity field (H.sub.c) and increases its magnetoresistive (MR) coefficient.
2. Description of the Related Art
The heart of a computer is an assembly that is referred to as a magnetic disk drive. The magnetic disk drive includes a rotating magnetic disk, a slider that has write and read heads, a suspension arm that supports the slider above the rotating disk and an actuator that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with the surface of the disk when the disk is not rotating but, when the disk rotates, air is swirled by the rotating disk adjacent an air bearing surface (ABS) of the slider causing the slider to ride on an air bearing a slight distance from the surface of the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic impressions to and reading magnetic impressions from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
The write head includes a coil layer embedded in first, second and third insulation layers (insulation stack), the insulation stack being sandwiched between first and second pole piece layers. A gap is formed between the first and second pole piece layers by a nonmagnetic gap layer at an air bearing surface (ABS) of the write head. The pole piece layers are connected at a back gap. Current conducted to the coil layer induces a magnetic field into the pole pieces that fringes across the gap between the pole pieces at the ABS. The fringe field writes information in tracks on moving media, such as in circular tracks on a rotating disk.
In recent read heads a spin valve sensor is employed for sensing magnetic fields from the rotating magnetic disk. The sensor includes a nonmagnetic conductive layer, hereinafter referred to as a spacer layer, sandwiched between first and second ferromagnetic layers, hereinafter referred to as a pinned layer, and a free layer. First and second leads are connected to the spin valve sensor for conducting a sense current therethrough. The magnetization of the pinned layer is pinned perpendicular to an air bearing surface (ABS) of the head and the magnetic moment of the free layer is located parallel to the ABS but free to rotate in response to external magnetic fields. The magnetization of the pinned layer is typically pinned by exchange coupling with an antiferromagnetic layer.
The thickness of the spacer layer is chosen so that shunting of the sense current and a magnetic coupling between the free and pinned layers are minimized. This thickness is less than the mean free path of conduction electrons through the sensor. With this arrangement, a portion of the conduction electrons is scattered by the interfaces of the spacer layer with the pinned and free layers. When the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers are parallel with respect to one another, scattering is minimal and when the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers are antiparallel, scattering is maximized. Changes in scattering alter the resistance of the spin valve sensor in proportion to cos .theta., where .theta. is the angle between the magnetizations of the pinned and free layers. In a read mode the resistance of the spin valve sensor changes proportionally to the magnitudes of the magnetic fields from the rotating disk. When a sense current is conducted through the spin valve sensor resistance changes cause potential changes that are detected and processed as playback signals by the processing circuitry.
The spin valve sensor is characterized by a magnetoresistive (MR) coefficient that is substantially higher than the MR coefficient of an anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) sensor. MR coefficient is dr/R were dr is the change in resistance of the spin valve sensor and R is the resistance of the spin valve sensor before the change. A spin valve sensor is sometimes referred to as a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor. When a spin valve sensor employs a single pinned layer it is referred to as a simple spin valve.
Another type of spin valve sensor is an antiparallel (AP) pinned spin valve sensor. The AP pinned spin valve sensor differs from the simple spin valve sensor in that an AP pinned structure has multiple thin film layers instead of a single pinned layer. The AP pinned structure has an AP coupling layer sandwiched between first and second ferromagnetic pinned layers. The first pinned layer has its magnetic moment oriented in a first direction by exchange coupling to the antiferromagnetic pinning layer. The second pinned layer is immediately adjacent to the spacer layer and is antiparallel exchange coupled to the first pinned layer because of the minimal thickness (in the order of 8 .ANG.) of the AP coupling film. Accordingly, the magnetic moment of the second pinned layer is oriented in a second direction that is antiparallel to the direction of the magnetic moment of the first pinned layer.
The AP pinned structure is preferred over the single pinned layer because the magnetic moments of the first and second pinned layers of the AP pinned structure subtractively combine to provide a net magnetic moment that is less than the magnetic moment of the single pinned layer. The direction of the net moment is determined by the thicker of the first and second pinned layers. A reduced net magnetic moment equates to a reduced demagnetization (demag) field from the AP pinned structure. Since the antiferromagnetic exchange coupling is inversely proportional to the net pinning moment, this increases exchange coupling between the first pinned layer and the pinning layer. The AP pinned spin valve sensor is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,185 to Heim and Parkin.
The first and second pinned layers of the AP pinned structure are typically made of cobalt (Co). Unfortunately, cobalt has high coercivity, high magnetostriction and low resistance. When the first and second pinned layers of the AP pinned structure are formed they are sputter deposited in the presence of a magnetic field that is oriented perpendicular to the ABS. This sets the easy axis (e.a.) of the pinned layers perpendicular to the ABS. During a subsequent making of the magnetic head, the AP pinned structure is subjected to magnetic fields that are directed parallel to the ABS. These fields can cause the magnetic moment of the first pinned layer to switch from a desirable first direction perpendicular to the ABS to an undesirable second direction. The same occurs to the second pinned layer of the AP pinned structure. If the coercivity of the first pinned layer of the AP pinned structure is higher than the exchange coupling between the first pinned layer and the pinning layer the exchange coupling will not return the magnetic moment of the first pinned layer to its original direction. This ruins the read head. This problem can occur during operation of the magnetic head in a disk drive when a magnetic field stronger than the exchange field of the first pinned layer of the AP pinned structure is exerted on the read head.
Efforts continue to increase the MR coefficient (dr/R) of GMR heads. An increase in the MR coefficient equates to higher bit density (bits/square inch of the rotating magnetic disk) read by the read head. When these efforts are undertaken it is important that the coercivity (H.sub.c) of the pinned layer next to the pinning layer not exceed the exchange coupling field therebetween.